


In the library at night

by Queen_of_the_kingdom_in_my_head



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: A little kissing, Homework, M/M, blushing Takuma, library date, overacting fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_the_kingdom_in_my_head/pseuds/Queen_of_the_kingdom_in_my_head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Takumas working late in the library he hears something. Something like a...moan??</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the library at night

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nachts in der Bibliothek](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/193804) by -BaerenTatze-. 



The night loosed the fight against the morning and the morning red and vacated his position for the sun, which rose from behind the horizon. The stars were faded and cool dew covered the plants and trees. The lights in the “Moon-dorm” were out and every vampire was a blink away to sink into dreams. In front of the windows hung dark curtains to lock out the bright sunlight so that the vampires can sleep. Just in one room the sun can shine inside.   


On the third floor a blond vampire sat in a poorly lit corner in the library and completed the work he has to do as the vice-chairman of the “Moon-dorm”. Sighing he held his head in the hands and cursed his friend Kaname who was in a meeting with the Senate and thus couldn´t do this paperwork himself. Takuma lifted his head and yawned heavily. He just has to remove the folder in the right order and then can go to sleep, too. Silently he yawned again and rose. He just wanted to round that bookshelf in front of him, but then stopped. Was there another vampire than him still here?      


There! That quiet noise again. It sounded like a…yes, like a choked moan. Takuma frowned. He thought, the other vampires gone to sleep mere hours ago. Another moan and Takuma became curious. He wasn´t at fault, curiosity was in his genetic structure since the beginning of his family line.   


“Ah!” Takuma frowned again. What was that? 

“Ngnn…Hanabusa…” The vice-chairman was irritated. As far as he knows, Aido was one of the first who goes sleeping. What did he do in the library so late?  Hardly working. And who was there with him?

“Akats…uki…don´t move!” Oh…now he knows who accompanies Aido-san  in these early morning hours.   


“Damn…Hanabusa, you´re so…”

“Keep it up”, demanded Aido and Takuma blushes. _Please don´t let the two doing, what I´m thinking they´re doing!_ He didn´t know which God was responsible for the vampires, but he prayed for all the gods he know and hoped that his plea will be heard.   


“Not so…fast, Akat…suki” Aidos voice held a slight panicked undertone and something rumbled.

“Ngnn…don´t move, Hanabusa, or…”

Takuma stumbled backwards till he could drop himself in an armchair. What should he do? He started to chew on his fingernails and hoped that he wouldn´t be discovered. The sunlight got brighter and he could see two shadows on the floor, which moved quick and jerkily.   


“Akatsuki! C´mon, damn! I couldn´t stand it any longer!” Hanabusa sounded stressed, or was it something else, that makes his voice so panicked? Takuma whished that he wouldn´t find that out.

“When I knew that you had so little time, we could have done that earlier”, teased Kain his younger cousin and laughed.   


“Ah! Now do it!”

“Hush, little one. Don´t get so impatient!”  

Takuma pressed his hands above his ears so he didn´t has to hear their voices and moans anymore. But nevertheless he could hear the loud thud.   


“Damn, Akatsuki, couldn´t you be more careful?”

“Oh? Now it´s my fault again? And who was too impatient to wait until I got a better stand? Especially when you´re standing on my shoulders?”

 _What the…_ Takuma rose and circled the bookshelf which had separated him and the other two vampires. He gathered all his courage and looked at his classmates.   


There, on the library floor were Akatsuki Kain and Hanabusa Aido, laying next to each other. Takuma breathed a sigh of relief. Both vampires got their clothes on. Well pj´s, but clothing nevertheless.

“What…what are you two doing here?” Surprised, both of them flinched and looked up to Takuma.  “Ichijo-san!” Aido pushed Kain to the site and quickly stood up. “We…ehm…well” Kain sighted and stood as well. “Hanabusa has adjourned his homework as usually and is now trying to write his essay about Bram Stokers _Dracula_. Which he still has to read first.” The Vampire pointed at the topmost case board where the doorstopper sat. Aido was too small to reach it alone, so he had to stand on Kains shoulders and direct him in the right directions.   


“Okay…ehm…good luck, Aido-san. Kain-san.“ Takuma left them hastily in the library and sneaked in his room which he shared with Senri Shiki. Even without looking in the mirror he knew that his face was red. Full of embarrassment he shook his head and pulled the blanket over his pink ears. How could he just have thought like that about the two cousins?

He knew die relationship between them was something special, but they would never go that far! Settled, that he could had cleared these misunderstanding he fall asleep. He could work on the other papers the next day.  Or night.   


In the library Aido succeeded in taking the book from the shelf and just wanted to return to his room when his cousin grasped his arm and pulled him back in his lap. “Do you really want to work now”, whispered Kain in his ear and began to spread small and lovely kisses along his neck. “Ha…Akatsuki!” Aido fought his cousin halfheartedly. “It would be a shame to waste this moment.” He breathed against Aidos neck and his hands roamed to his front to open his sleepshirt.

Aido nodded wordless and turned his head, so he could catch Kain in a gentle kiss.


End file.
